A known vehicle door fixing apparatus is disclosed in JPH1-43298Y (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). As illustrated in FIG. 26, the known vehicle door fixing apparatus disclosed in Patent reference 1 is provided with a fixed wedge 52 including an inclined surface 51 and fixedly attached to a door panel D. The known vehicle door fixing apparatus is also provided with a movable wedge 54 which includes an inclined surface 53 being in contact with the inclined surface 51 in a state where the vehicle door is closed and which is provided at a vehicle body panel B in a reciprocatingly slidable manner. The movable wedge 54 is biased by a spring 55 so as to be pushed against the fixed wedge 52 in a state where the vehicle door is closed, and thus the vehicle door is pushed toward a hinge, and thus a backlash or a rattling of the vehicle door is restricted. The movable wedge 54 is slidably provided at an end surface (an upper surface) of a base plate 56 fixedly attached to the vehicle body panel B, the end surface facing the vehicle door (the fixed wedge 52).
A door lock striker is assumed to be fixed to one of the vehicle body panel B and the door panel D, and a door lock assembly that is engageable with the door lock striker is assumed to be fixed to the other one of the vehicle body panel B and the door panel D. The door lock striker and the door lock assembly are for keeping the vehicle door in, for example, a fully closed state. Because the Patent reference 1 does not include description of the door lock striker or the door lock assembly, the door lock striker and the door lock assembly are assumed to be provided separately from the fixed wedge 52 and the movable wedge 54. Accordingly, man-hours for assembling the known vehicle door fixing apparatus on the vehicle are needed in addition to man-hours for assembling the door lock striker and the like on the vehicle, which may increase assembly man-hours as a whole.
A need thus exists for a vehicle door fixing apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.